


Magica's Shadow

by Darkwing_DuckFuck



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comic universe mixed with 2017 universe, Comics, Gen, Magic, Panic Attack, i love magica sadcats, mostly headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwing_DuckFuck/pseuds/Darkwing_DuckFuck
Summary: Magica's life with her shadows and how she ended up so far gone.





	Magica's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> SO if you know me you know that I detest 2017 Magica but that I will kill a man for Comic Magica. Now don't get me wrong, her design is sick as hell and the voice acting is amazing. It's the fact that she pretty much ABUSED A FUCKING CHILD that I do not like. So I decided I would smash the two together. Cause holy fuck I love Lena so much. I will say though that MomMagica is like my favorite AU ever but this isn't MomMagica sadly

_The shadows were her element. The shadows were her friends. They kept her safe and secure. She was safe and secure in her element. Embraced by her friends._

Magica de Spell hadn’t been born with magic like the rest of her family. When her parents explained to her the situation as a child, she hadn’t really understood.

Her brother, Poe, was the golden child. His magic was natural and came with ease. Their parents were proud. Poe was proud. Magica was not.

When it came to schooling, Magica delved right into the books. Her thirst for knowledge was only matched by her inability to levitate her desk with her hands like the other children. When her handicap became increasingly obvious and kept her behind in her work, the bad news was sent home with her. Her parents knew this was coming. That didn’t stop their looks of disappointment.

“She can’t help it. It isn’t her fault. She’ll just have to learn to live without it.”

“She shouldn’t be like this. We are the De Spells! We are powerful and skilled. She is not a De Spell.”

They didn’t think she could hear them. Nor did Poe think she knew that he was listening in as well from his hiding spot.

“Why don’t you have magic?” Poe asked curiously as he laid his head in his sister’s lap.

Magica looked down to him. His strangely colored feathers that Magica had always loved tickled her arms. They never knew why Poe’s feathers were a strange mix of white and black. But it was nice. It made him look cooler, they had agreed. “I’m not sure,” she answered, and looked back to her book, moving it to rest on Poe’s forehead gently.

Poe moved the book off his head so he could look his sister in the eye. “I’m serious.”

“So am I. I don’t know.”

Poe looked at her as if there was a puzzle in her eyes that he needed to solve. “Mom and Dad aren’t happy.”

“Are they ever?”

“The kids at school are saying mean things when you can’t hear.”

“I know. I can hear them.”

Another pause of silence. Another puzzle in Magica’s eyes for Poe to solve. She wondered if they were having a secret staring contest. It ended when Poe blinked slowly and looked away. That was the end of the conversation. Magica went back to her spell book and Poe fell asleep on her lap.

When she was given her first wand, she loved it. It was a dark color, and her mother had called it cocobolo wood.   
“You can do magic with this.”

“Why can’t I do magic without it?”

She wasn’t given a good answer. At least not one she liked. The answer she got was what you would tell a child that didn’t understand why something bad had happened. Something about destiny or God or fate.

She was told that her energy could be focused through the wand and turned into magic and used for spells and such.

Her parents sat on the couch. Poe sat on the floor. Magica noted that he was wearing that silly hat of his more often these days.

Magica stood before them with her new wand and a spell book in hand. She raised her arm with the wand and called out a spell. She could feel the wand connect into her soul. She could feel the magic tingle against her fingertips. It sent chills down her spine, every feather on edge.

It was amazing.

It was addicting.

Magica wanted to feel those sparks of magic all the time. All over. Inside. She knew she was meant to do magic. No matter what the rest of the world told her…and it seemed they had a lot to say.

Magica never stopped. She was always reading, always casting, always practicing. Her mother had to force her to sleep, to eat, to bathe. It was becoming a health issue, but no one could stop her. Her teachers were running out of lessons to teach, and the library was running out of books to lend. Poe watched his sister run back and forth and become something he had never seen before.

Magica, Poe, and their cousin Amelia sat outside the school during their break. Amelia was half De Spell and half fae. Because of this, her magic was much different. But she was happy, Magica noted. Yet that didn’t matter to the other kids.

“If it isn't the De Spell rejects,” a student snickered.

“A layabout, a fairy, and nothing at all. How sad the De Spell family line ends here,” another chimed in with a smile.

Amelia grabbed onto Magica’s arm from fear.

Poe stood and gave out a threatening blast of magic.

The students only laughed. One blasted Poe into the stone bench.

On instinct, Magica got to her feet.

Amelia softly whispered her name as the students gave out a mocking “ooooh”.

Magica pulled out her wand only causing them to laugh. Their laughter stopped the moment a blinding dark glow emitted from both the wand and Magica’s eyes. Shadows enveloped the bullies as they screamed in terror. They begged to be let out, crying and screaming. But Magica held the spell. Her anger unleashed from years of the same treatment.

It wasn’t until Poe grabbed her arm and gave a great tug that she broke the spell. The shadows dropped and the students were pale and sobbing. Their pupils were dilated in horror.

She was in trouble for what she had done to them. They were never in trouble for what they did to her. This was usual. The children would mock and attack her and she would be to blame. But that time...that time she fought back. They would never speak to her again.

The majority of the school heard of her power and would never speak to her again. She was feared. She liked it. If she was to be hated, she thought, then why not be feared instead of bullied?

Her newfound love of shadow magic would continue. She would learn new and wondrous spells that would make the shadows dance, help her hide, and even teleport her. She felt comfortable in the shadows. She felt safe with them. They protected her.

As Magica grew, so did her magic. Her powers never stopped growing. Her power was well known throughout the Magic community. However, no matter how powerful she got, they never stopped their judgments. She needed a way to get them to understand how powerful she was. But magic didn't seem to be the kind of power they listened to. Of course, there were more ways to be powerful.

Scrooge McDuck was widely known for his amazing skill in money. Maybe, just maybe... Magica started to sell her talents. Potions, spells, even teaching lessons. But who would dare buy from someone like her? A wanna-be witch with a stick.

As she grew her collection did too. Her wands and books piled high in her little house. Her raven familiar Ratface was never happy with her hoarding, but he would have to deal with it all.

She was tired. She was hungry. She was lonely. She learned of Scrooge McDuck again decades later. This time he was much better off than before. What if she- no. No, that was ridiculous. But… what if it wasn’t? She grabbed a book and started to read.

The Midas Touch. It was supposedly an impossible feat, but Magica didn’t know the meaning of the word.

Her first attack on Scrooge had the world shocked. Both the mortal and magic world whispered in fear and anger at what she had done. Word of her task got to Poe.

He knew he had to stop his poor sister before she got hurt.

“You’re power hungry!” he yelled, the argument having gotten horribly heated. “Magica, _please_ , you can’t do this. If you go down this path, you can never come back from it!”

“You don’t understand! You could never understand!” Magica cried. Tears fell from her eyes. Why couldn’t he understand why she needed this? “You could do no wrong in the eyes of others! I am an abomination! A freak!” Her screams hurt her lungs. The crying wasn’t helping.

“Magica, just listen.” Poe tried to calm his yelling. He grabbed his sister by her arms and pulled her close. “You can’t do this!”

“I can do anything I damn well please!” Her scream shook the house. She grabbed her brother by the arms to throw him off but her anger sparked too high. Her wand gripped tight enough for her knuckles to grow white, she threw her magic at her brother in a horrible fit of blind rage.

A beat of silence.

Magica’s breathing was loud and harsh.

She realized what she had done.

Magica ran to where her brother had fallen.

The shadow cleared. Her brother was nowhere to be found. In his place was a small, black raven.

The raven sat up. He looked to Magica and let out a confused noise. When it spoke she could hear her brother’s voice. Tears flooded her eyes. Hot pools fell down her cheeks. She quickly grabbed a book and dug for an answer. Her brother was yelling in horror and squawking in fear. She flipped through all her books, tried all her spells.

Nothing.

She had cursed her brother and she couldn't find anything.

That night she passed out at her work desk in tears.

Years passed. Her magic grew. Her fights with McDuck continued. Her brother stayed by her side. She looked for a cure and fought for more power. Poe continued to warn her. She continued to ignore him. She was getting worse. Her path was jaded. She wanted to become a powerful witch to prove them all wrong. Now she was becoming something horrible. The people she passed on the street cowered or cussed. Poe would ask her if she was okay. Why wouldn’t she be? She was used to the hatred. She would always be hated. She had accepted that years ago.

She finally found a way to defeat McDuck. She would use her friends. A spell to bring her shadow to life. When it worked Magica could have cried with joy. She instructed her shadow to get the dime. Poe, as usual, had to speak up against this. Magica, as usual, ignored him.

Sadly he was right.

The shadow turned on Magica, attacked her. Her shadow was bad. Her shadow, her friend, was bad. How had this happened? Her shadow was meant to protect her, not harm her.

Poe tried to console her that night but she only resigned to her room in solitude.

Of course, this didn’t stop her fights against McDuck. It only kept her from any more shadow puppets or shadow life.

Years passed again. More fights. More arguments with Poe. More magic practice. More sleepless nights and hungry days.

Magica punched her wall. She groaned and held her now bleeding fist to her chest. “I can’t keep this up much longer,” she whispered mostly to herself.

Ratface and Poe looked at one another.

“Magica, this is unhealthy. Your obsession is causing you serious health risks.” Just like when they were kids. Maybe some things really didn’t change.

“I can’t stop now. I’m so close.”

“No, you aren’t. You’re at the start where you always end up when he defeats you.”

Magica’s brow furrowed in anger. She stood, grabbed one of her books, and walked out.

“Now where are you going?” Poe called after her.

“Not here!” With that, the door slammed closed.

This was it. She was going to win this time. This showdown was the end of it all. She faced McDuck. Her spell would be the end. A similar one to what she had done to those bullies all those years ago. She would trap McDuck in the shadows. She would be free of the constant fights. She would have the Midas Touch. She would be powerful. She would be accepted.

The spell was cast.

McDuck deflected it.

 _The shadows were her element. The shadows were her friends. Why was she so scared_ _?_ _She was scared in her element. Trapped by her friends._

Magica tried all kinds of spells to get herself back out. Without her broom, she couldn’t go home. She couldn’t tell Poe. Even if she could go home, would she? He would be upset. He would know what she had done.

She only had one option. She needed a body. A body to walk around and pull her with. She remembered the spell she had used. The one that went back and attacked her. She would have to find a way to control it better this time. Fear coursed in her heart as she cast her spell.

Its name was Lena. It didn’t like Magica. That already blared red flags in the witch’s mind. But she had to do this. The only way to get out of this curse was the same way to get Poe from his curse, the same way to make the Midas Touch.

That goddamn dime.

Magica yelled, she threatened, she lied. Lena wanted freedom. Magica knew what happened when you gave a shadow freedom. She told Lena that was possible, but it was a lie. Magica couldn’t make the same mistake again. She couldn’t trust it.

Once she had the dime she pulled herself out of the darkness, she trapped McDuck, she got rid of the shadow. She was so close.

She was shocked to see Lena. Shocked to see that it- she had gone against Magica, for the sake of her friend. Lena was more than a shadow. It was too much. This wasn't supposed to happen. These children weren't supposed to be a problem. She killed- no. But she did. But that's not what was supposed to happen. But it did. _Magica destroyed Lena._

Her staff was destroyed. Her dime taken from her.

She wondered what Poe and Ratface were doing.

Magica found her way home and was greeted with cries and squawks of joy. Poe expressed how much he missed her. How scared they both were for her safety. Magica wouldn't tell them what happened. She couldn’t bring herself to tell them how hard she had fucked up.

Magica continued living as normal. Only it wasn’t normal anymore.

The moment she tried to use her shadow to teleport, fear grabbed her, her lungs closed in terror. What was going on? She couldn’t breathe. She clawed her way out of the shadow into Amelia’s house, where she was heading.

Amelia held onto Magica as she cried. As she battled to breathe. Magica threw up. She shoved her face into Amelia’s chest. Her cousin only held her and whispered soft words.

Magica apologized and offered to clean up but Amelia only told her to sit and calm down. Once Amelia has cleaned up she sad next to Magica.

“What was that?” Magica whispered hoarsely.

“Looked to me like a panic attack,” Amelia replied.

“A what?” Magica de Spell does not panic. Why had a spell she had used as a child to pull pranks on her brother caused such a reaction? Magica let her face fall to her hands.

“Amelia,” she cried, “dear cousin, I’ve done something horrible.”

Magica confided in her cousin. Told her what she had been doing. What she had done. She cried into the half-fae’s arms.

“She was a _child_ . She was _sentient_. And I-” Magica’s words were choked by a sob. “I’m a monster.”

Amelia frowned sadly. She didn’t have the right words to comfort the other. She only held her.

“She called me her mother when she first was created. I forced her not to. But every time she called me her aunt I could hear Minima. Oh, Amelia, what have I done?”

“You really did mess up.” Amelia spoke with a gentle voice, one that calmed Magica’s sorrows slowly. “You must make this right.”

Magica looked up into her cousin’s eyes. Amelia was right. She had to fix this.

When she got home she grabbed a small bag and put in a few things. A starter wand, a spell book, some snacks (that shouldn’t be as hard to find in a house as they were). She tied the bag to a broom and sat them down.

Poe begged her to tell him what she was doing. What she was planning. But she didn’t reply.

Magica did the spell once. She could do it again.

Wand out, breath loose, mind cleared. She cast the spell.

Lena manifested slowly. She seemed disoriented and confused. When she saw Magica horror struck her face. Sorrow clenched Magica’s heart.

“What do _you_ want?” Lena hissed, trying to be brave.

Magica grabbed the broom with the bag of supplies tied to it. She handed it to Lena, who took it with a face of confusion. Magica then pointed to the door and hissed out, “Go.”

Lena ran.

Magica fell to the ground, exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! My tumblr is darkwing-duckfuck and i LOVE hearing back from you guys so pleeeease leave a comment !!!


End file.
